One Shot Our Promise
by Williams West
Summary: El amor no tiene edad, pero cuando es verdadero y hay una promesa por medio, los enamorados llegan a esperar los años que tarden en estar juntos y commpletar aquella promesa inquebrantable, y terminarán juntos, ¿Por qué? Porqué aquella llama jamás se extinguió (Dawn/HikarixCynthia/Shirona)


_**¡Hola! Espero estén excelente, aquí un pequeño One Shoy de DawnxCynthia o HikarixShirona como más les guste.**_

_**Pokémon no me pertenece, sino, habría Yuri XDD**_

_** Para los amantes que quieran Yuri en Digimon, pasar por mi perfil y ver "My police" e.e si mi imaginación no tiene limites. **_

_** Bueno disfruten y espero su opinión.**_

_** Gracias por leer y comentar. **_

* * *

_**Our Promise.**_

- Feliz cumpleaños hija –Poniendo la exquisita torta en frente de la festejada con las velas prendidas-

- Bien Dawn, pide un deseo –Decía felizmente su ex compañero de viaje y actual campeón de la liga pokemon-

- Ash, apaga las luces –Pedía el líder de gimnasio tipo roca-

El campeón pokemon apago las luces y se reunió en la mesa con todos los invitados del cumpleaños de la joven coordinadora pokemon, que eran solo amigos y algunos vecinos del pequeño pueblo Hojaverde que la habían visto crecer y convertirse en toda una señorita. La celebrada cerró los ojos por breves segundos y luego soltó un audible suspiro que dio paso a apagar las velas mientras todos aplaudían y ella, ella solo mostraba la sonrisa que todos querían ver, pero no la que ella se suponía que debía tener siempre.

- Y ¿Qué harás ahora que tienes la mayoría de edad Dawn? –Preguntaba su curiosa madre quien le ponía en frente un trozo de torta-

- _Estar con quien me acaba de dejar plantada _–Pensaba enojada y frustrada por la situación, ya que no era la primera vez, ni la segunda, aunque no sabía porque estaba así, debería de estar acostumbrada- Iré a Kalos, quiero atrapar nuevos pokemones y descansar un poco de los concursos y esas cosas –Explicaba la coordinadora con un disgusto en su voz y una extraña amargura-

- Kalos es una región genial, te divertirás mucho y de seguro descansaras –Se sentaba en la mesa el campeón pokemon- Esta torta esta deliciosa –Comiendo el ultimo trozo-

- Wow al parecer nuestra campeona de Sinnoh está de pareja con una líder de gimnasio –Explicaba el chico rubio con su revista "Exclusiva de chismes" en mano-

- ¿Una? –Preguntaba anonado Brock- ¡¿Por qué Cynthia?! ¡¿Por qué?! –El líder de gimnasio dramatizaba como siempre, y como siempre Croagunk lo golpeaba para que dejará de molestar-

- Hay cosas que jamás van a cambiar –Reía Ash junto con los presentes al recordar los viejos tiempos, menos la festejada-

- Préstame la revista Barry –Ni si quiera pidió permiso, solo tomo la revista y rápidamente la ojeo- Con que Inverna –Sonreía con un aura de enojo y celos-

- D-Dawn ¿Estás bien? –Preguntaba atemorizado Barry junto con Ash-

Después de que todos se fueran y solo quedaran sus amigos conversando de los viejos tiempos, de sus ideales, de sus próximos viajes, de pokemones, etc. El celular de Dawn sonó, pero la cumpleañera no le tomo importancia y solo siguió conversando, no quería saber nada de nadie, mucho menos una disculpa de esa persona tan especial y esencial para ella que le había dejado muy en claro que no la quería fallándole tantas veces, además de aquel chisme de esa revista, su enojo era grande y si hablaba, explotaría. Luego de pasadas las once de la noche todos se fueron a dormir, incluyendo Ash, Brock y Barry que durmieron allí, pero Dawn, no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que recordaba melancólicamente aquella vez que conoció a la persona que le había robado la razón.

_Flash Back. _

_-Genial, me perdí en un bosque, además llegaré tarde a recibir mi pokemon, genial Dawn ¿Qué más falta? –Protestaba la peli-azul, caminaba con su bicicleta a su lado buscando alguna ruta o alguna señalización, pero de pronto comenzó a llover- Tenía que hablar_

_La joven y novata entrenadora se subió a la bicicleta para comenzar andar y encontrar algo para refugiarse de la feroz lluvia que la golpeaba, pero aun así, no podía hallar ningún lugar, ni mucho menos una cueva. De pronto sintió como su cuerpo salía disparado hacia delante y no sintió nada más que cayó al terroso suelo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban de inmediato. _

_- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te heriste? –Preguntaba preocupada una voz que Dawn desconocía- _

_- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? –Le costaba abrir sus soñolientos ojos debido a la luz-_

_- Lo siento, soy Cynthia, tú debes ser Dawn, el profesor Serval estaba muy preocupado, al igual que tu madre –Explicaba la suave y tranquila voz- Casi te parte un rayo, no deberías haber subido a tu bici _

_- Oh, es verdad -Se levantó suavemente, sintiéndose realmente cómoda y cálida- ¡¿Qué pokemon es este?! –Viendo sorprendida a la extraña criatura que la miraba con una sonrisa-_

_- Relájate es Togekiss, él nos ayudó a llegar a esta cueva y a darnos calor –Embozando una sonrisa calmada-_

_- G-Gracias –Dirigiendo su mirada a la musa de voz melodiosa- _

_- Tus ojos son de color azul… -Ambas miradas conectaron, no dijeron nada, sus corazones latían a un ritmo que ambas desconocían, las palabras sobraban en aquel ambiente-_

_End Flash Back. _

- Ahg no puedo dormir si sigo pensando en esto –Levantándose frustrada y viendo como Empoleon dormía plácidamente, para no despertarlo salió cuidadosamente de la habitación rumbo a la cocina- ¿Realmente no me quieres Cynthia…? –Apoyando ambas manos en la mesa de la cocina-

- Creo que si te quiere… -Hablaban desde atrás-

- ¡¿Quién es?! –Preguntaba asustada y dando vuelta rápidamente-

- Soy Barry, tranquila y baja la voz –Sentándose en la mesa de la pequeña cocina- ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo? –Preguntaba como si nada el chico-

- ¿D-De que estas hablan-

- Dawn, te conozco desde pequeño, el otro día Cynthia hablo con Ash de algo que no entendí, pero escuche que preguntaba por ti, si estabas bien, ya que no querías atenderle el celular –Mostraba esa típica sonrisa triunfal la cual por si sola decía "lo sé todo"- Además tu reacción al ver la revista te delato mucho

- Por Arceus –Soltó un profundo suspiro- Se supone que ella vendría, me dijo que volvería para mi cumpleaños, siempre me promete cosas y no las cumple… Eso me lastima… -Explicaba con dolor y amargura en sus palabras, era la verdad, así se sentía, por fin podía expresarle alguien su dolor-

- Pero sobretodo ella siempre te llama ¿No? –Vio cómo su amiga asentía- Por como se ve Cynthia, diría que es muy tierna y paciente contigo, ya que para tenerte de amiga o pareja se necesita mucha paciencia –Bromeaba el rubio quien recibió un golpe en su hombro- Es broma

- Lo sé –Sonreía ampliamente la coordinadora- Ella siempre me manda mensajes y me llama todos los días a la misma hora, pero…

- Pero hoy no le quisiste responder porque estabas muy enojada –Terminaba de explicar el chico-

- Cállate sabelotodo –Golpeando nuevamente al chico-

- Ya, calma –Reía por lo bajo- Mejor ve a dormir, mañana será otro día –Bajando de la mesa y caminando hacia la pieza que se hospedaba-

- Si, tienes razón, gracias –Veía como su amigo se perdía en la oscuridad- Iré a tomar aire fresco –Tomando su parca de invierno que estaba en el perchero de al lado de la puerta-

Dawn salió de su casa para relajarse y tratar de no pensar en nada, pero aquel lugar estaba marcado de recuerdos con Cynthia, la rabia había desaparecido por completo y solo sentía la melancolía, dolía tanto no tenerla cerca, dolía saber que ella era menos importante que cualquier otra cosa que Cynthia hiciera, ¿Realmente la quería? ¿Había encontrado a otra persona mejor que ella? Pero lo más importante ¿Había olvidado su promesa? Aquella promesa que ambas prometieron no romper nunca. Dawn llego a un pequeño lago que simbolizaba el inicio de su tan sagrada promesa.

_Flash Back._

_- ¿Qué es el amor Cynthia? –Preguntaba la joven coordinadora luego de entrenar bastante con la campeona de Sinnoh- _

_- ¿E-El amor? Bueno es algo… -Un pequeño rubor cubrió el rostro de la rubia- El amor es cuando quieres mucho a una persona y quieres besarla y abrazarla todo el tiempo, cuando estas con esa persona te sientes bien y cuando no, la extrañas –Explicaba lo más sencillo posible a la "Pequeña" Dawn-_

_- Oh ya veo… Sé esas cosas y las estoy sintiendo. Quiero p-preguntarte algo… -Preguntaba mientras miraba el anaranjado cielo con un rubor en su rostro- _

_- Claro, pregunta -Echo su cuerpo hacia atrás dejándolo descansar en el verde pasto- El cielo esta hermoso –Perdiéndose en aquellas maravillosas tonalidades anaranjadas- _

_- Quiero que cierres los ojos –Inhalo profundamente y exhalo de igual manera, estaba a punto de cometer la locura más grande del mundo, pero estaba decidida- _

_- Claro –Cerro los ojos con una sonrisa, sintiendo el viento golpear su rostro y un sentimiento de tranquilidad la invadió por completo-_

_Dawn cerró los ojos y volvió a inhalar y exhalar de la misma manera de antes, apretó los puños e intento tranquilizar sus pensamientos, continuamente se repetía mentalmente __**"No pienses, solo actúa" **__su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, estaba nerviosa, tenía una sensación de escalofrió, ¿Si no resultaba? ¿Si Cynthia se alejaba? Pero tenía que hacerlo, Cynthia se iría hoy en la noche y no regresaría hasta dejar todos sus asuntos arreglados. La peli-azul se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, se situó encima de la rubia, cerro sus ojos y por fin el contacto tan deseado por la joven coordinadora se hizo realidad, sus labios se juntaron encajando perfectamente, la campeona de Sinnoh solo se limitó a seguir lo que sentía su corazón y correspondió aquel beso que ella también tanto deseaba. El beso era largo y cada vez subía más de tono, sus manos comenzaron a recorrerse por completo, moviéndose para inspeccionar aquellos lugares inhabitados y extraños de sus cuerpos, pero la rubia reacciono y se alejó muy suavemente de aquel rostro avergonzado. _

_-Dawn… -Susurro encima de sus labios con tono suave, junto sus frentes y aún sin abrir sus ojos- _

_- L-Lo siento Cynthia, pero me gustas, e-es decir me enamoré de ti… Y-Yo_

_- También me gustas Dawn, pero aún eres muy pequeña como para saber que sientes… -Explicaba con tristeza mientras abría sus ojos y se conectaba con aquellos ojos que tanto amaba- _

_- No es así, yo sé que lo quiero, no soy pequeña –Hizo un mohín y frunció el ceño-_

_- ¿Me seguirás queriendo aunque me vaya? –La pequeña asintió casi frenéticamente, arrancándole una sutil carcajada a la campeona- Bien, hagamos una promesa, quien la rompa recibirá un castigo –Sentándose en el pasto junto con Dawn en sus piernas-_

_- ¿C-Cuál promesa? –Agacho su cabeza avergonzada por la posición en la cual estaban- _

_- Cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, yo vendré y te pediré que seas formalmente mi novia –Levanto la cabeza de Dawn delicadamente de su mentón y beso su frente- Si no llego, yo me tirare al lago, sea la hora que sea –Apuntando el lago de en frente- _

_- Esta bien, sino llegas yo jamás te hablaré, aunque te tires al lago –Cruzándose de brazos-_

_- Esta bien –Cynthia solo sonrió y la envolvió en sus brazos- _

_End Flash Back._

Dawn solo sonreía al mirar el lago, sonreía al recordar lo pequeña que era y también estaba sorprendida, habían pasado años y aún seguía ese intacto amor que siempre había sentido por la rubia. Al pasar los años la peli-azul pensó en que aquella promesa quizás no se cumpliría nunca, pero de igual manera quería que lo hiciera, quería tener a Cynthia a su lado, aunque esa promesa resultará lo más loco que alguien pudiera cumplir, además ser tan solo un adolescente, ella seguía amándola, y quizás, solo quizás, siempre la esperaría.

-Uff –Soltó un suspiro de frustración, mientras acomodaba su chaqueta- Te extraño, y tengo tantas ganas de golpearte, pero aun así te quiero… -Veía el nocturno cielo iluminado por las gloriosas estrellas-

- No llegue temprano, pero llegue a tiempo –Desde la espalda de la coordinadora tomo con sus brazos la pequeña cintura- He vuelto Dawn

- ¡Estoy enojada! –Zafándose rápidamente del agarre y volteando a verla enojada-

- Te llame y no respondías, te diría que llegaría tarde –Explicaba con calma y con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- No me importa, siempre me das excusas ¿Qué me dices de los chismes de esa revista? –Ponía sus manos en su cadera-

- ¿Le creerás a una revista? –Poniéndose seria- Hemos estado todos estos años esperando esto, yo más que nada –Acercándose a paso lento a la coordinadora-

- No cumpliste tu promesa Cynthia –Cambiando de tema, la campeona e investigadora tenía razón, no podía creerle a esa estúpida revista-

- Claro que lo hice, mira la hora –Mostrando su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las 11:55 pm- Aún me quedan 5 minutos –Tomando a la joven coordinadora de la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo- Quiero estar junto a ti siempre Dawn, a pesar de que eras pequeña cuando hiciste la promesa y yo me iría de viaje, temía volver a verte, tenía miedo de que hubieras cambiado… -Dando un tierno beso en la frente, cerro sus ojos al sentir el contacto, sintió como su corazón latía frenéticamente, como la primera vez-

- Jamás cambiaría nada Cynthia… -Cerrando los ojos- Bésame… -Pidió y como Cynthia obedecía las ordenes de su pequeña, la beso suavemente, sintiendo como sus labios encajaban como la primera vez, sintiendo miles de sentimientos mezclados de emociones-

- Dawn –Se alejó suavemente de ella para verla a los ojos con una sonrisa- Te he dicho que tus ojos me encantan, y que siempre que te extrañaba veía el cielo nocturno y me acordaba de esos ojos –Moviendo las yemas de sus dedos por toda la mejilla de la coordinadora-

- No sabía que eras tan romántica –Sonrojándose y embozando una tímida sonrisa-

- Eres mi Nidorina –Aferrándose al cuerpo de la muchacha- Pero ahora, que has cumplido tu mayoría de edad, Dawn ¿Quieres ser mi novia y viajar juntas a Kalos? –Conectando su mirada con aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba-

- ¡Si, si quiero! –Entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello de la campeona para pararse en puntitas y besar aquellos labios que tanto deseaba-

Así ambas cerraron aquella promesa que perduro tantos años, esa llama de amor que en un comienzo era flamante, siguió intacta durante años, los pensamientos de miedo que tenían ambas durante todos estos años, pensando que solo era un sentimiento pasajero, pero no fue así, fue más de lo que ellas habían esperado y ahora, por fin, estarían siempre juntas.


End file.
